Communications devices, for example handheld mobile communications devices, may be used to facilitate communications over a network. A common feature of such communications devices is a system or application for scheduling events and setting reminders, i.e. a built-in calendar or events scheduler.
Users of such devices may wish to schedule an event, such as a meeting, by sending a meeting request to other communications devices to be accepted by users of those devices. Before, during, or after a scheduled event, it is sometimes decided that a follow-up event is required, for example to finish incomplete business or to discuss the matter at hand in more detail. It may be cumbersome to set up the follow-up event, for example by creating a new meeting request, because it is difficult and inconvenient to do so (particularly on handheld mobile communications device).
In some circumstances, the same attendees may have scheduled recurring meetings, for example once a month for each and every month. One of the attendees may wish to schedule a follow-up meeting to occur before the next scheduled meeting.
Creating an event, for example a follow-up meeting, typically involves individually entering or selecting all of the recipients of the message or message thread as attendees, entering the date of the meeting, and entering the subject and notes, such as the content of the message or details about the meeting. This can be cumbersome and time-consuming and may lead to errors in the list of attendees, the date, subject and notes.
It would be advantageous to provide for a method and device that improves upon the scheduling of follow-up meetings.